codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Ethryne
'''Nicholas Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne III' (Russian: Николай Васильевич-Стеврен Этрин III Vasil'yevich-Stevren Etrin III; 7 August 2255 A.E.U. – 23 March 2318 A.E.U.)' '''was the 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire, the father of Jonathan (and many others), and the younger brother of Felix. He served as the main antagonist for the first three books of the series. Biography Early Life According to the official guide of the series, Nicholas was originally the second prince of the European Union Empire, son of the 75th Emperor Nicholas II and an unnamed mother that was stated to be his father's dearest cousin. He was also the younger brother of Felix who is initially first in line. It wasn't revealed how and when he and Felix had gained their Kaio. Nicholas had told Jonathan in ''Refrain that half a century ago, the imperial family is almost at the brick of collapsing when each houses had fought against another for the succession. His mother was said to be a victim of the battle. Due to that, he and his older brother made a vow at each other that they'll not lie to each other. The two then decided to climb onward against the others and worked together to kill their father, proclaiming himself as the 76th emperor when Felix renounce the title at the age of 27. It was unknown how Nicholas had chosen his consorts, except to the fact that a lot of nobles pushed him to marry. Most of them offered their own daughter to be a consort of the emperor but none of them he had married due to the lack of finding love. The only account recorded about him almost marrying is when he first saw Josephine Carter who presented herself as the pilot of the very prototype Chevalier units. Josephine became his fifth imperial consort since then and had been the woman whom he almost marry, due to the fact that Josephine rejected the offer because it will not only endanger her life but also her children, not to mention that she is a commoner while the other consorts were raised from nobility. Eight years before the start of the series, Nicholas learned the fact that Josephine was murdered that completely affected him. As an emperor, he keeps up his regal and compose stature that he even banish his own son and daughter with her, Jonathan and Marianne Ethryne, to the Philippines, abandoning the two against his own will. It was later revealed that the other imperial consorts had insisted that the two had died during the invasion of the Philippines. Death under construction Titles and Styles under construction Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities under construction Family Nicholas III, being an Ethryne, was a descendant of Vasiliev-Stevhren, Porter, Mercer, and Feller. Due to Lawrence the Terror's imposing rule of the usage of Ethryne as the family name instead of the traditional Vasiliev-Stevhren, the Imperial Family, just as Nicholas III as well, became dependent of European than of Russian ancestry. Immediate Family Nicholas III was the second son of Nicholas II, 75th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and a noble lady, who was also the mother to his brother, Felix. * Father: Nicholas Ethryne II * Brothers: ** Felix Ethryne * Sisters: ** A Descendants Nicholas III never married; but he had taken countless of Imperial Consorts who bore his children. However, it was his fourteenth Imperial Consort, Josephine Carter, who was considered to be his favorite and almost made her his Empress but was never able to propose to her. * Imperial Consorts: ** Agathe Vaugrenard (2257 – 2318) ** Martha Strúblin (2257 – 2318) ** Franciszka Baran (2261 – 2318) ** Yelchukova Valeriya (Lera) Afanasievna (2256 – 2318) ** Marsilia Barbolini (2265 – 2318) ** Anna Morga (2266 – 2318) ** Renata Borges (2258 – 2318) ** Annalee Dominguez (2258 – 2318) ** Aularia de Aguero (2259 – 2318) ** Vittoria Farese (2265 – 2318) ** Juliana de Portillo (2266 – 2318) ** Annie Brundtland (2259 – 2318) ** Jasmin Ketola (2259 – 2318) ** Josephine Carter (2275 – 2318) ** Beatriz Ybañes (2260 – 2318) ** Margarida Carneiro (2260 – 2318) ** Ariane Boudreaux (2265 – 2318) ** Bianca Foscari (2265 – 2318) ** Claudia Foscari (2267 – 2318) ** Angélique Riqueti (2270 – 2318) ** Claudette Brosseau (2272 – 2318) ** Léa Marchal (2271 – 2318) * Sons ** Arthur Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2285 – 2318) ** Lancelot Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2290) ** Bedivere Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2291 – 2318) ** Caradoc Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2292 – 2318) ** Hector Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2293 – 2318) ** Lanval Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2293 – 2318) ** Galahad Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2295 – 2317) ** Lionel Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2295 – 2318) ** Lucan Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2296 – 2318) ** Madoc Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2297 – 2318) ** Jonathan Lawrence Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2299) ** Accolon Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2300 – 2318) ** Mordred Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2302 – 2318) ** Moriaen Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2303 – 2318) ** Ywain Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2304 – 2318) ** Tristan Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2304 – 2318) ** Urien Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (2305 – 2318) * Daughters ** Guinevere''' Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2289 – 2318) ** Elaine Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2294) ** Aelin Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2299 – 2317) ** Morgan Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2295 – 2318) ** Caelia Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2297 – 2318) ** Blanchefleur Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2302 – 2318) ** Enide Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2301 – 2318) ** Marianne Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2303) ** Antoinette 'Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne (2303 – 2318) Later descendants Most of Nicholas III's sons and daughters were killed during the destruction of the city of Lutetia by Lancelot Ethryne using a F.E.L.E.I.R.A. aboard Midas by 2318 A.E.U. * Descendants through Lancelot Ethryne ** Luke Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne ** Danielle Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne * Descendants through Elaine Ethryne ** Charlotte Miasra * Descendants through Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne ** Alden Miguel Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne *** James Lawrence Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne (great-grandchild) ** Eriena Marguerite Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne ** Leander Marcus Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne ** Luciana Marie Vasiliyevna-Stevhren Ethryne ** Vincent Michael Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne Relationships Josephine Carter Among all of his consorts, it was Josephine Carter whom Nicholas had loved the most. She was revealed to be the woman whom the emperor almost marry but rejected the offer in fear for her children's safety of getting involvement with the chaos and trouble in court. The two of them first met when Josephine was a newly appointed Knight of Honor to be the pilot of the very first Chevalier unit. He later promoted him as a Knight of Six, and chose her to be his imperial consort. It was within that time that he propose to her but she rejected. They have two children (Jonathan and Marianne), at the time that Josephine decided to leave the imperial court in Lutetia. As a gift to her, Nicholas presented the Winter Villa. Jonathan Carter Jonathan had always hated his father since the time that his mother, Josephine, was murdered, and he and his sister were abandoned. Wherein truth though, his father had favored him among the rest. It was revealed that it is the very reason why he was the only one among his siblings to have a second name, because his father had insisted for him to be special among anyone, to have a separate name that only Nicholas could call to him. Appearances ''under construction Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions under construction Category:Royalty Category:Emperor Category:European Category:Imperial Family Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Kaio User Category:European Military Category:Kaio Heir Category:Code Breaker Category:Code Bearer